


Drinking Alone

by alissabobissa



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: All the time, Angst?, F/M, Gen, Joe's on the Starboard, Kara and Lee and Anders, Kara and Tigh and Booze, and why wouldn't they, gods do these people drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: She honestly doesn’t care which one shows up just as long as one of them does. She’ll hate herself either way, and it hurts just as much to laugh and squeal as it does to stare and sulk.





	Drinking Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008, this fic is for Lint and made from the prompt: Tigh & Kara, pyramid. It is set after 'Taking a Break...' in season 3.

Joe’s is not the best, certainly not the worst or even her favorite for that matter, but it’s a bar and there’s booze and it’s what they have. She likes to come here for probably the same reason most people come here: it reminds her of the way things used to be. And, for her, it’s a change of scenery and faces from the usual rec room festivities.  
  
Kara sits at the bar alone, not unlike her routine lately, and people watches while she sips and sips and finally gulps at the drink in front of her. Sure, she could walk up to any table full of tanks and green in the place and be treated like a hero, and some nights that’s exactly what Starbuck needs, but she tells herself the bartender and her glass are better company this evening.   
  
The truth is, if there were a gun to her head, she’s in Joe’s tonight waiting for him, or both of them. She honestly doesn’t care which one shows up just as long as one of them does. She’ll hate herself either way, and it hurts just as much to laugh and squeal as it does to stare and sulk.  
  
“I thought I had the market cornered on drinking alone, Captain,” says Tigh taking one of the empty stools next to her. He’s smirking at her but she thinks there is genuine warmth behind his smile. When the frak did they become fond of one another?  
  
“Oh Colonel, you do. See?” she motions to the tables behind them with her drink, “I’m not alone.” Kara quickly downs the rest of her drink and signals the bartender for another.  
  
“Buy you a drink, sir?” she asks with a grin, and he simply nods. When they both have drinks in front of them, Kara says, “What will we drink to?”  
  
“Oh, there has to be a reason to drink all of a sudden?” he fakes astonishment.  
  
“We have to keep up appearances, ya know. Wouldn’t want people to think we’re drunks.” Tigh’s chest rumbles with laughter and he has to turn on his stool and face the other bar patrons.   
  
“Oh, I’ve got it,” he says enthusiastically. “Perfect thing. Something we can both agree on.” The colonel pauses and continues to look out at the people in the bar. “To pyramid.”  
  
Tigh turns back enough to clink glasses with a confused looking Kara before fixing his gaze on the man throwing balls into the pyramid goal across the room. Tigh grins and points in his direction as Kara turns around to see what -- or who -- the frak is making the XO smile.  
  
“Frak you, old man,” is all she says before knocking back the rest of her drink and striding towards the door.


End file.
